Love conquers all
by yslehc
Summary: This starts off at the end of the battle against Voldermort…I decided to skip to his death…This is a GinnyHarry romance with some RonHermione. I hope you enjoy! please R&R Spoiler warning HBP some not much.
1. The kiss of death

**Disclaimer**: As you should know I'm not JK so I don't own any of the characters you are about to read! DUH!

**Summary**: This starts off at the end of the battle against Voldermort…I decided to skip to his death…This is a Ginny/Harry romance with some Ron/Hermione. I hope you enjoy!

"Love conquers all" (A/N I know this is a lame title but I couldn't think of anything else)

Chapter 1 ("The kiss of death")

_Harry threw a curse at Voldermort knocking him 20 feet away. The battle surrounded him, dead bodies and curses being thrown around. Everything was covered in a cloud of dust. Harry had destroyed the horcruxes and was now dueling with the man himself._

_Ginny came running through the darkness the fog was creating. Ginny caught sight of Harry and put her hand gently on his shoulder taking him by surprise. She whispered in his ear. "I've got an idea."_

_Ginny grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Just as she did this Voldermort came to and stood up throwing a curse their way. _

"_Aveda kedavra" Voldermort yelled in his snake-like voice._

_At this moment something amazing happened. Voldermort's curse soared towards both Harry and Ginny during their sweet embrace. A shield began to form around them covering their entire bodies. The curse hit the shield and then ricocheted off of them returning the curse back to Voldermort full force._

_Harry and Ginny both ended their embrace the shield that they made with their love faded. They both looked down at the dead body on the ground that once was Lord Voldermort _

A/N: I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short. I wanted to end the first chapter with his death…the rest of this story is going to be Ginny/Harry so be patient I'll have it up soon! I've already written chapter 2. Oh yea and I want at least one review before I put up the next chapter:P R&R please!


	2. The start of a happy ending

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this…its all JK's.

**A/N** Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I kind of got writers block. Still I hope you enjoy.

"**Love conquers all"**

Chapter 2 "The start of a happy ending"

_Just as Lily had died for Harry, Ginny wanted to risk everything for him. They had managed to keep their love a secret from Voldermort this whole time. And now he's gone for good. Ginny knew all along that their love would keep them together._

_2 years later…_

It took a lot of work but the Wizarding world was finally getting back to order. During this time Harry and Ginny had spent every waking moment together. Ron and Hermione were to going to be married in less than a month at the Burrow. Everyone was happy. Life was better than they could have ever expected or wished for.

Harry lay awake in bed next to Ginny. He loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. They all deserved the peace after all they had been through. Harry whispered softly in her ear, careful not to wake her. "I love you."

He gently kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs to make them breakfast. Harry and Ginny had gotten a small flat together after the war. They wanted and needed some time alone.

Soon after, Ginny joined him. "Good morning, love." Ginny said as she grabbed a plate of pancakes and sat across from him.

"I am ready for this wedding to be over with. Hermione has been driving me crazy. I didn't know when she asked me to be her maid of honor that I would have to be on call 24/7."

"Sweetie, you know you love it. Just wait soon enough you'll get to plan a wedding of your own." Harry was always dropping hints like this. But he still hadn't made their engagement official. He was too nervous to ask. He wanted it to be special.

"You're beautiful. Have I ever told you that I love you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh, only everyday." She smiled. He always knew how to make her smile. "I love you too. You know it's still early. We could go make love before Hermione comes over to talk about more wedding plans." Ginny winked as she said this.

"We always have time for that." Harry and Ginny raced to the bedroom. Of course Ginny beat him there.

At about 11:00 they both headed downstairs, the doorbell was already ringing. Harry went to answer it.

"Well hello Miss Hermione. Is there anything I can help you with?" Harry said as the opened the door to Hermione with her arms full of muggle wedding magazines.

"You know why I'm here Harry. Where's Ginny? Is she awake yet? She knew I was—

"Hermione yes she is here and she is up. Come on---"Hermione pushed her way through the door before Harry could finish.

Harry decided to go over to Ron's to get away from the girl talk. Ron unlike Hermione wasn't obsessed with the wedding. Harry was glad for that. He had had enough just like Ginny had. But they had decided they would get them back when they decided to have their big day.

After Ron and Harry played a couple games (A/N by a couple I mean a lot) of wizard chess they decided to go back over to Harry and Ginny's place to get ready for dinner.

The four of them sat for hours talking, laughing and enjoying the food Ginny had cooked. Even after living at the burrow for almost two years, Hermione still couldn't figure out how to cook.

At about 10:30 Ron and Hermione decided to go back home. Harry was a little relieved when they left he needed to talk to Ginny alone.

**A/N** I really don't like the way this chapter came out. Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think…if this is horrible let me know and I'll delete it. Thank you to those who did review! I really appreciate it!


End file.
